Justice Ben
by aalforejy2001
Summary: in a world where our hero loses everything he finds comfort with new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this story takes place after the end of young justice and Ben 10 Omniverse. I hope you enjoy. Original story.**

 **I do not own ben 10 or DC.**

 **Goodbye**

"It should have been me. Why wasn't it me?" Ben sat there wondering to himself. Ben was wondering right next to the side of a five story building. He lost everything nobody on earth liked him every one of his friends and family were dead it just made him want to jump. As if the universe heard him he felt light and pushed on the sides and started plummeting to his death it felt so right as he jumped and whispered four words. "I'll see you soon." but as if the universe didn't want that to happen Ben slowly opened his eyes now thinking 'where am I.' He looked around and noticed he wasn't in Bellwood anymore he walked in an ally and two strange winged aliens looked at him and said. "Halt who are you" and at that moment they grabbed him not having any choice he activated the device that was responsible for so many deaths and said "It's hero time" albeit more out of habit. And in a flash of green light was replaced with an alien that was made purely of living magma and fire with big hands and was about the same size as the aliens who attacked him ' **Heatblast'** Ben shouted . He then charged up a fireball and threw it at them which it exploded on impact. Knocking the two aliens out cold or is it hot. But it was cut short when more came and attacked him he then attacked them knocking most of them out except for one who went back to the invasion ship and alerted the others. He followed by blasting flames from his feet and flew up there to take some more of the aliens out butt they fired energy weapons at Ben. Forcing ben to blast a hole through the only way to describe it as a dungeon he notices many people dressed in costume one in particular Superman he had seen him on a newspaper with the headline saying 'Superman saves the day from Doomsday.' He was standing over some weird green crystal that was hurting the man of steel and decided to melt the power core making A clear way out plus free most of the captured heroes except A woman tied up with what looks like A golden lasso. This made Ben quite mad since Ben was always taught to respect women. Ben went over to the pole and melted it freeing the woman. The woman thanked him for helping her. "Thanks but you could have just untied me" she said softly. "Well these hand aren't that good for delicate situations." Was all Ben's reply. "Come on we got to get out of here be… ahhh" Ben said before falling to the ground in agony. Ben had just been shot by a starbolt from A girl who wore a black shirt that ended before it got down to her stomach and a skirt with a white outfit underneath with black hair and orange skin. The aliens eyes were glowing purple and tried to shoot an energy blast at Ben from her eyes. "And where do you think you're going" the alien said. "I am Blackfire and you will pay for freeing the prisoners." The alien said to Ben. "Unknown alien in the vicinity Ultimatrix will shutdown in fifty meters." The Ultimatrix said. "Ultimatrix scan all unknown lifeform DNA." Ben said. "Scan complete four unknown DNA samples acquired ." The ultimatrix replied. "Here goes nothin'." Ben said as he hit the ultimatrix on his chest then he was engulfed in green light being replaced with a almost normal looking Ben except his skin was orange and war a green warrior suit with the Ultimatrix symbol on the chestplate **'Stormstrike'** he replied as he dodged out of the way. "Um wonder what this new form can do" Ben replied. As Blackfire flew right next to him ready to use A starbolt Ben's eyes glowed green and shot out a beam of energy from his eyes rendering Blackfire unconscious. "Wow didn't expect that" ben said as he was about to jump out the hole Superman said "Um where is that flame guy." Ben replied "I'll explain later." After they jumped out of the hole they made there way into a clothing store. They all looked at Stormstrike and asked. "Who are you" In unison. Then Stormstrike hit the Ultimatrix dial and reverted back to human. "Ben said hi I'm Ben Tennyson and now who exactly are you." The entire Justice league looked at him like he was crazy and for two hole minutes everyone was silent until flash broke the silence. "Are you serious?" The Flash asked. "No actually I'm from a parallel universe I don't know any of you. HEY wait a minute aren't you one of those aliens." Ben asked the . thanagarian "Yes but I'm not like them" she replied. "I'm a good guy" the . thanagarian replied. Okay now we need to find out a way to take down the thanagarians before they take down us. But first we need to change we'll be spotted to easily in these. As for you Ben I don't think you'll be able to go ou…" his sentence was cut short as a flash of light engulfed the alien and out came a boy with a black shirt covered with a green jacket with the number 10 on the left hand side and brown cargo pants with scruffy hair but the most noticeable to the man dressed like a bat was the empty eyes showing that he had lost everything. But the woman that Ben had saved was able to detect guilt and sadness from Ben. "You still haven't answered my question who are you." Superman had stepped up and said. "Hi Superman and this is Hawkwoman, Batman, GL, Flash, Martian Manhunter. Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, The Atom, Caption Atom, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Hawkman." Superman finished. Meanwhile after they told Ben there real names he finished explain the plan and the rendezvous point would be Wayne Manner and broke up into teams. Meanwhile Ben went with Clark Kent and headed to Wayne Manner they were the last ones to reach the Manner and arrived at Midnight. "Glad you could make it Sir." A man said in an English accent. "Thank you Alfred." Clark said. Clark walked up to a Grandfather clock and Alfred clicked a button making it reveal a secret entrance. Ben and Clark walked down the stairs and met back up with the other members of the Justice League. "Hey guys." Clark said. "So what's our plan of attack" Wonder Woman said. "We don't know who the leader is so we're running in blind" Batman said. "Well lets wing it." Ben said. "We'll think of the rest when we get there." "Well it's the best plan we have" Clark said. "We'll move out tonight in one hour." "Ok everyone take a communicator in case we run into any trouble" Batman said. One hour after they entered. "Hey guy I found the command room I'm sending you the coordinates. After everyone had met up next to the door of the command room they saw a giant yellow skinned humanoid being with purple armor with black straps on his arms and legs, his legs having metal on them and a helmet without the front half and a belt with a button on it. "Mongul" everyone but Ben said in unison. "I got this" Superman said and everyone but Ben listened Ben twisted the dial on the Ultimatrix and slammed it down everyone shielded there eyes and out came a person that looked like Ben but with supermans suit and the Ultimatrix symbol where the 'S' is supposed to be ' **Super Ten** ' Ben shouted. "Superman and look you bright a friend" Mongul said "I'm going to rip this planet apart forcing you to watch the planet you adopted and now call your home." That was the breaking point for Ben and ran as fast as he could hitting Mongul in the face and chest 10,000 times and all of a sudden his hand went right through Mongul's shoulder. "Oh God what have I done I didn't mean to hit him that hard." Ben said in a terrified voice. "Ben it's ok you didn't mean it your new form may take some time getting used to have all that power." Clark said. They all flew out and Clark and Ben both blasted the ship with there laser vison stopping the armada but not before Mongul pressed the button on his belt and was teleported to a dark room. Many voices could be heard. "You failed at your mission Blackfire and Mongul a muffled voice said. "It's not our fault it's that kid with the wristwatch that turns him into different aliens." Blackfire said. The room went silent for a moment and in unison both voices said "Bring this child to me and the Negative Justice League." And we'll show him what he gets for crossing our path.

Cliffhanger now many people may be wondering why Blackfire and Mongul were working together and the most mysterious question how is the Negative Justice League. All your answers will be reveled next chapter. Sorry first book it's short but next one will be longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this story takes place after the end of young justice and Ben 10 Omniverse. I hope you enjoy. Original story.

I do not own ben 10 or DC.

Okay there might be some age difference to the actual show.

Chapter two

Flashback

"Ben we would like to thank you for helping us stop the invasion." Clark said with a sincere look on his face meaning every word he had just said. "You know you would be a great addition to the team?" Flash said with a look in his eyes that said 'please join the team'. Ben looked up from where he had landed and said "thanks but no thanks." Flash's expression changed to an expression of defeat and failure. "But why not?" Flash asked. Ben looked at Martian Manhunter and said "you're a telepath why don't you read my mind." More of a demand then a question. After a moment of hesitation Martian Manhunter finally decided to read Ben's mind but nothing would prepare him for what he was about to see.

 **Wayne manner, living room 2:34 AM September Sunday 20**

Ben sat in the living room with that blank expression on his face he had since he got to that universe. "Hey Ben how are you doing?" Shayera said softly "Martian Manhunter just told us what happened to you. Do you want to talk about it?" Ben shook his head at the question. "Okay but superman wants to see you in the Batcave." Shayera said to Ben. And Ben just nodded his head in agreement.

 **Batcave 2:24 AM September Sunday 20**

"So what did you see when you entered his mind Martian Manhunter?" GL asked. "I saw death and a lot of it." Martian Manhunter said to the rest of the members of the Justice League. "One hundred thousand deaths and he blames each of them on himself. Ben was in charge of leading his team. Ben tried to make it to the incineration cannon to turn it off but it was too late everyone of his teammates were incinerated. And out of spite the attackers found his family and friends and killed them before jumping through a portal and escaping." Martian Manhunter said in a very scared but sad voice. "So that's why the kid helped us he didn't want to see that happen again?" Flash said. "There is still one more thing you should know about the kid." Martian Manhunter said. "Before he came to this universe he tried to commit suicide." "Wow that's some bad luck he tried to see his family again and woke up in another universe." Flash said.

"Well what happens to the kid now?" Hawkwoman asked. "I mean he did just save our lives we can't just leave him alone what if he tries to kill himself again?" Hawkwoman yelled. "I know just where the kid can go." Superman said. "Fine I'll go get him." Said Hawkwoman.

 **Batcave 2:35 AM September Sunday 20**

"Hey Clark." Ben said once he was at the Batcave. "So you wanted to see me?" Ben asked. "Yes, so I was thinking since you don't have any where to live you could live at my folks place if you want?" Clark said. Ben thought about it for a minute and agreed since he had nowhere else to go. "Come on if we want to get there we got to start leaving now." Clark said before a familiar flash of green light engulfed Ben as Ben said **'Super ten'** and they took off.

 **Smallville, Kansas 4:02 AM** **September Sunday 20**

"How long until we get to your parents place?" Ben asked. "Well 10 minutes at least. Hey I have a question how come you can fly?" Clark said curiously. "I don't know. But I can't use any other power in this form except flight, super speed and strength." Ben said still near emotionlessly with a slight hint of happiness towards Clark for helping him even though they knew each other for such a short amount of time and found out they had a lot in common such as they both weren't from this Earth and they both lost a lot of people they cared about.

"So now we just wait for your parents to wake up." Ben said. All Clark did was laugh for about half a minute before gaining self control again and said "this is a farm no one's asleep at this time of day. Ma' Pa' I'm home." Clark said before an elderly couple ran out of a barn and gave Clark a hug. "Ma' Pa' this is Ben Tennyson, Ben these are my parents." Clark said with a smile on his face. After the introduction with everyone they all went inside and drank some coffee except for Ben who drank some milk. Clark finished explaining why he brought Ben over and told them what happened. Without a moment of hesitation they were willing to let the boy stay at their home. After Clark had left they showed Ben his new room which happened to be Clark's old room.

"Come on Conner and said they have someone for us to meet." Kara Kent said joyfully to her cousin Conner how didn't look thrilled at all. "You know we can't use our powers in front of him." Conner Kent said back to his cousin. Right when Conner said the she sighed she had forgotten about that.

"Hi hi so how would you like us to meet?" Kara asked.

"He's outside in the barn." Martha Kent told the two cousins.

Right after Kara and Conner walked in the barn they noticed another kryptonian flying and lifting a tractor with little to no problem. Immediately Conner got jealous of another kryptonian able to fly. When Super ten saw them he put down the tractor and stared both in fear of two people just finding out his secret, and in lust at Kara. "So who are you?" Conner asked Super ten. Kara flew up to greet him and said "hi I'm Kara and this is my cousin Conner." Ben hesitated for about half a second and then he said "hey I'm Ben." Before Kara could say anything else Super ten had landed on the ground and was engulfed in green light and was replaced by a seventeen year old teen. "So you're Superman's cousin."

After talking for several minutes Kara and Conner got a call from Superman apparently there had been a minor earthquake, but it was handled fairly quickly.

 **Smallville, Kansas 7:08 PM September Sunday 20**

It was late at night and Ben had just woken up from a nightmare. Ben hadn't been able to get much sleep since the death of his family and had constant nightmares, but this one in particular broke him he saw all the good times he had and then saw his family's lifeless bodies. Right after Ben had the nightmare he broke out in tears. Kara had trouble sleeping that night and heard Ben crying in the next room and decided to check on him. Kara found Ben at the edge of the bed crying. Kara went up to Ben and rapped him around her arms trying to comfort him.

 **Smallville, Kansas 6:47 AM September Monday 21**

Ben had woken up on the floor in Kara's arms. Kara had woken up shortly after Ben. "Hey Ben how are you?" Kara asked. Ben's only response was 'better' before Clark walked in and said "you look better Ben."

 **Smallville, Kansas 9:34 AM September Monday 28**

It had been a full week since Clark had come over. Ben was feeling better but all that changed when Ben was called by Clark and asked him for backup. Ben hesitantly agreed.

 **Metropolis 9:44 AM September Monday 28**

Meanwhile back in Metropolis Superman was fighting Bizzaro, Supergirl was fighting Galatea, and Superboy was fighting the original clone for project Kr. Usually they would be able to beat there clones no problem with the exception of Superboy. But the clones' powers were enhanced by a belt they wore. The tides turned when Ben arrived and turned into Super ten. **"Super ten"** Ben yelled as he was engulfed in green light and started helping Superboy. Not having all the full powers of a kryptonian yet he was losing bad until his eyes started to burn and melted the belt that gave the clones there extra power. They were found easily taken care of.

"Thank you Ben" Clark said. But before Ben could say anything the clones were teleported away.

 **Smallville, Kansas 9:04 AM September Monday 28**

All the time the four heroes were flying back home Ben had not taken his eyes off Supergirl. In Ben's mind Supergirl was a goddess untamable, free spirted and beautiful. Even after knowing this it doesn't mean that Ben couldn't dream.

Supergirl wore a blue shirt that stopped right before it reached her stomach, on her shirt was the crest of the house of El, to go with that she also wore a red skirt with red boot that had lines of gold around the edges, and a red cape.

As they landed from the javelin Superman was the first to get up followed by Supergirl, Superboy and Ben.

Right after Ben had gotten out of the javelin Superman walked up to him and said "hey you did a good job Ben. How would you like to join the justice league we could use a heavy hitter like you, plus there's a lot of crime that we can't get there in time." Ben must have been really shocked to here that because he didn't say anything for the next minute, after all Ben had only known The Man of Steel for a little over a week. "Are you serious?" Was the only thing Ben said.

"Yeah I'm serious." Superman replied.

"Well how could I reject that offer." Ben said cheerfully.

"Of course you'll have to wait till Watchtower is done. It should only be a few more months." Superman replied to his enthusiastic answer.

 **Negative Justice League HQ 9:04 PM September Monday 28**

"You failed your mission." A muffled voice said filled with rage.

"But sir I can explain it's that stupid shapeshifter." Galatea said.

"ER…" Another voice said in the background not from a speaker but right from in the room.

Right before Galatea could speak a spear was shot at her only missing her by a few inches. The spear was made out of kryptonian metal so it could have killed Galatea.

"Don't fail us next time or that spear won't miss." The latter voice said. "now be gone."

"Even in another universe Ben Tennyson still tries to stop our plans." The former voice said. An evil laugh was cast out by both voices.

"Soon Ben Tennyson will join all his family and friends." The muffled voice said.

 **Ok so I know you probably want to know how the Negative Justice League is and I promise I will try to put it up in two chapter. As for my Paragraphs I'm working and trying to improve constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
